mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
|coat color = |mane color = Byzantium, Azure, Jade, Peach, Orange, Amaranth |occupation = Weather Management |cutie mark = Rainbow-colored lightning bolt}}Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony, and is one of the main protagonists in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She used to live in Cloudsdale but now lives in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty. Description Rainbow Dash is shown to be the tomboy kind of a girl, as she couldn't care less about fashion, although she is into athletic activities. She shown to be very competitive, as seen in the episode called, Fall Weather Friends when she wanted to prove that she was the better athlete to Applejack. Compared to the other ponies, especially Fluttershy's personality, she is more active, brave, bold and fearless. She might not be the most smooth talker like Rarity, but she will always be loyal to her friends. Most of the times, she is usually seen getting into fights and grudges quite often, as shown in Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash admires a group called the The Wonderbolts and she is always trying to meet them and impress them in order to get into the group. She is also admired by a young filly in Ponyville named Scootaloo. Her desires to be as cool as Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are often seen flying together, possibly due to their from the same homeplace, Cloudsdale. The two seem to get along really well with each other even when they were fillies, and even when they are grown due to her always sticking up for Fluttershy when she gets bullied. luttershy when the bullies bully her. Hasbro.com description Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Hubworld description Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! Whenever there's a problem that involves danger, distant lands, and mysterious beasts, she's the first to help. She's bold. She's brave. She's also a bit proud and mischievous -- but wouldn't you be too if you were the fastest Pegasus around? Appearances Rainbow Dash '''makes her debut appearance in Episode 1, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, where she first meets Twilight Sparkle and Spike in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle mocks Rainbow Dash for wanting to join the Wonderbolts, although she can't even keep the skies of Ponyville clean of clouds. With Rainbow Dash's competitive sprit, she quickly wizzes around Ponyville and gets rid of all the clouds under ten seconds flat. Twilight then stares blankly at Rainbow Dash, shock in amazement and awe. Later on in the episode, Rainbow Dash and the pony gang, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy attend a party thrown by Pinkie Pie at Twilight Sparkle's place in order to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration thus Twilight's arrival in Ponyville. '''In My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Part 2, Rainbow Dash is shocked that Night Mare Moon has arrived and Princess Celestia has dissapeared. In panic, Twilight quickly rushes to the Everfree forest, where she beleives the Elements of Harmony or located, although she was soon confronted by Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash as they offer to aid Twilight throughout the journey. Rainbow Dash is tested by Nightmare Moon if she is actually loyal to her friends, as she disguises herself as the Shadowbolts, which claim to be the best flyer in the Everfree Forest. The Shadowbolts offer Rainbow a spot as their captain. Rainbow Dash is overjoyed, although she has to choose one or the other, her friends, or the Shadowbolts. In the end, Rainbow Dash puts aside her heart's desire and choose her friends instead. In episode 3, Rainbow Dash is seen begging Twilight to take Rainbow Dash with Twilight to the Grand Galloping Gala in order to see the Wonderbolts. Throughout the episode, Rainbow Dash is seen trying to impress Twilight such as when she tried to beat an arm wrestle with Apple Jack or when the whole of Ponyvill was pouring, although Rainbow kicked a cloud in order to stop Twilight from getting wet. Rainbow Dash appears in episode 4, Apple Buck Season when she asks AJ isshe could help Rainbow Dash with her new moves. Apple Jack was too tired and couldn't focus and accidentally tossed Rainbow Dash away. In Griffon the Brush Off, Rainbow and Pinkie ie spend time with each other, pulling pranks on the ponies in Ponyville and even each other! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie spen half of the day laughing and hanging out when suddenly Rainbow Dash's old friend, Gilda arrives. Rainbow Dash and Gilda hang out with each other, but Rainbow Dash is unaware that her old friend has turned into a complete bully. Behind Rainbow Dash's back, Gilda is seen bullying her friends such as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie throws a party especially for Gilda and Rainbow Dash secretly sets up some pranks in the party. Gilda comes and is unaware of the pranks, and all t he tricks are played on her. Gilda turns angry and blames Pinkie Pie for it, calling Pinkie Pie names. Rainbow Dash is shocked on how her old friend changed and reveals to Gilda that the pranks were actually Rainbow's. Rainbow Dash makes an appearance in Boast Buster where a pony named Trixie arrives in Ponyville, and starts boasting how powerful her magic is. Rainbow Dash, AJ and Rarity get annoyed with Trixie and try to out skill Trixie. Rainbow Dash preforms her amazing flying techniques, although Trixie uses her magicla poewrs and messes up Rainbow's performance. In episode 7, Twilight and the crew encounter a problem in Ponyville; a sleeping dragon that snores out smoke. The gang move to the dragon's den in order to move the sleeping dragon away. Throughtout the episode, Rainbow Dash is seen losing her patience as Fluttershy reluctantly climbs the mountain. When they manage to reach the den, one by one, the ponies try a tactic in order to get the dragon to move, Rainbow Dash charges into the dragon in order to make it move, although she only managed to make it even more angry. Rainbow Dash '''appears in Bridle Gossip, hiding with all the ponies due to a mysterious animal appearance in Ponyville, Zecora the zebra. When Apple Bloom is missing, the gang head off to the Everfree forest and trod into a poisonous bunch of blue flowers that make ponies abromal. Since Rainbow Dash had touched the blue flowers, she started crashing all over the place as a result. Later on, Zecora created a magical brew and the ponies bathed in it, making t hem all normal again. '''In episode 10, Rainbow Dash helps Ponyville after a swarm of Parasprites appear. Ordered from Twilight, Rainbow Dash uses her super sonic speed to round the Parasprites up, although the tornado Rainbow created, was too powerful and sucked Pinkie Pie's cymbols into the storm thus nearly slicing Rainbow into pieces. In episode 11, Rainbow Dash leads the weather team to clean up all the clouds and ice to welcome Spring. During the episode, AJ and Fluttershy order Rainbow Dash to perform a task, although the tasks that were gicen contradicted each other leaving Rainbow Dash very confused. Talents Rainbow Dash would be the first to tell you that talent is what she’s all about. Brimming in natural ability, she is an all round athlete able to dominate in various physical disciplines. She is physically strong, able to compete with and even beat Applejack in a hoof wrestle in Fall Weather Friends. Her back kick is also impressive, and proves capable of briefly stunning a dragon in Dragonshy. Her toughness is proven on many occasions, having slammed into various hard objects at high speed and taken significant blows from monsters without any serious long term effects. Her primary talent however is her speed. Mainly in the air but to a lesser extent on the ground as well, Rainbow Dash is pretty much the fastest thing in Ponyville. Sonic Rainboom suggests that her top speed is at least the speed of sound (768 mph) and though this requires optimum conditions and significant effort her normal crusing speed is not insignificant either. She backs this up with significant aerobatic skill, capable of making high speed turns and even more complex maneuvers without injury or error. As part of her ambition to get into the Wonderbolts she has practiced many different special maneuvers, though many of these have only been seen in her fantasy sequence in The Ticket Master. The less elaborate maneuvers she actually performs in Sonic Rainboom are still very impressive however, comprising of spinning clouds and sharp weaves through an obstacle course. Her distinctive rainbow contrail is something only the Wonderbolts and Celestia have been seen performing to a similar level, and thus can be assumed to be an special talent of hers. Rainbow Dash is often eager to get into a fight and in The Call Of The Cutie is seen wearing a black belted Karate Gi. Though she doesn’t demonstrate the required skills for this level she has often been seen shadow boxing and managed to hold her own against the much larger Applejack in Fall Weather Friends, demonstrating some combat skill in addition to her physical advantages. Her combat skills are demonstrated most effectively in Lesson Zero, where she used a multitude of powerful moves to destroy Applejack's old barn. She eventually finished it off with a Sonic Rainboom dive, shattering the building in a huge explosion that sent debris across a wide area. Gallery Trivia Category:Pegasus Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2